Sango and the Lost Savior
by Frozen Lightning
Summary: Sango is left in a battle field, everyone she has held dear thought she was dead, but what happens when someone heals er and takes away her memory?SangSess
1. Found of the Lost

Here is me Frozen Lightning trying to get another shot at serious and do something COMPLETELY DIFFERENT! Sango/Sesshomaru all the way! Here you go! R+R! PEACE, but READ!  
  
Sango lay among the corpses of the warriors, blood seaping from her many wounds, he mind was a jumbol of thoughts. You saved them, be grateful. They didn't come looking, the don't care about you. Both were completely true, Sango had sacrificed herself so they could live, but yet they had not come to look for her body, they had left her there to die. Normally, she would have fought on, to go help her friends battle Naraku, but she wasn't sure if she wanted to trudge on in this world. She wanted to give up and die, her friends didn't want her, and they were the only family she had.  
  
Little did Sango know as she lay in the silent battle field that Naraku had once again twisted the fate of others. He had changed his appearance as a wounded solider and told them that Sango's body was no where to be found, and that they should give up looking. But one thread of fate twinned a new beginning to a sorrowful end. For as Sango lay motionless, on the ground, a Youkai was passing above.  
  
Jaken was thinking absently when he felt his staff give a tug toward a battle field which they were crossing over, he felt a lost, strong mind, moments away from death, he couldn't understand why the staff was pulling him down towards it, but he wanted to see who's mind wandered so close to death.  
  
"Uh, lord Sesshomaru?" Jaken asked, his Lord.  
  
"Yes, what is it Jaken?" Asked Sesshomaru, not really caring.  
  
"Well, the staff is beckoning me down to the battle field," said Jaken, Sesshomaru had a flicker of interest, and brought them down to the ground.  
  
"You have moments to see the cause," said Sesshomaru, emotionlessly.  
  
Jaken let his staff guide him, he was lead to a wounded girl that seemed familiar and was just looking out into space. The staff pulsed with energy when Jaken pulled her out of the other corpses. Sesshomaru had already walked to his side and watched.  
  
"Isn't this the demon exterminator in Inu Yasha's gang?" Jaken wondered aloud.  
  
"Yes, this is Sango I do believe, but why she is out in this field eludes me," said Sesshomaru.  
  
"I will find out," said Jaken taking his staff and concentrating on the girls thought path.  
  
They left me, here to die. I saved them and yet why would they not come back for me? You have no friends or Family, only enemies. That is no true, what about Inu Yasha and Kagome? And the others? Are they no where to be seen? They have left you, they never wanted you, you were just back up to them. The girl seems to be contemplating her friends trust, but why would they do this if what she thinks is true, thought Jaken as yet another pulse of energy shocked through his staff, The staff seems drawn to her power, could this mortal be not of its own appearance? In answer his staff once again pulsed.  
  
'Llorrd Seessshomaru," said Jaken, his voice quavered at his new found discovery, "This mortal seems to possess more power and will that perceived."  
  
"I can feel her thoughts, Jaken, and you are correct, she will not die until she has found an answer to her problems that plague her, intruding," said Lord Sesshomaru, as he kneeled down beside Sango, he revealed the Tensegia, the sword of healing.  
  
And once more he saw the messengers of the underworld, but his time he saw angels of the heavens, he cut them both, and as soon as the blade crossed them, Sango's eyes fluttered.  
  
"Lord Sesshomaru, why is it that she awakens but her wounds are not yet healed?" asked Jaken.  
  
"It seems I have healed her heart, come her wounds are great and I wish to understand why she was left to die," said Lord Sesshomaru as he picked up the limp body of Sango and flew away to his castle, hidden in her realm.  
  
!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@  
  
Kagome sat watching the rain fall, Sango was gone now, and she felt the worry for her dear friends soul. Her body was out there, in the rain, she thought, not moving, no ever to smile or battle again, tears fell down Kagome's cheeks freely. Sango's family and village had died, and she would never be able to avenge them, Kagome would though.  
  
It was all Naraku's fault, Kagome thought bitterly, little did she know that as she grieved Inu Yasha, Miroku, and Shippo watched her form a distance.  
  
"She must be so sad," said Shippo.  
  
Miroku noticed that Kirara had also gone and was watching the rain fall silently, "as is Kirara, al of us are," said Miroku.  
  
"I missed Sango as much as the next person, but if she were alive we would be hunting down Naraku," said Inu Yasha.  
  
"And yet she is not with us Inu Yasha," said Miroku, Inu Yasha sank down a corner.  
  
!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!  
  
Sesshomaru placed Sango into a room, with a double bed, she had had her wounds tended too, and was lying. He has told Rin not to disturb Sango, and for Jaken to tell him when she awakened.  
  
Sango lay half awake trying to remember what happened, she was fighting, she was fighting to save some one, some people. Their features were blurred in her mind, which ached, why couldn't she remember? She was Sango, and she was alone what was about it, but there was something else. She saw the image of a demon with white hair, a blue crescent moon on his forehead, her savior.  
  
NEW CHAPPIE DONE AND IT IS DIFFERENT  
  
REVEIW 


	2. Conections and Placements

Chapter Two: Connections, and Placements  
  
Sango opened her eyes slowly, the bright light seemed welcoming, she turned and saw a toad like creature that was muttering to itself.  
  
"Hello?" Sango asked her voice wavering.  
  
The toad looked up, "Hello, I see you have awoken," he said.  
  
"I guess I have, but everything still seems like a dream," Sango said with a sweet smile, "silly I know."  
  
"What happened exactly?" asked Jaken.  
  
Sango gave him a confused look.  
  
"We found you out in a battle field," said Jaken.  
  
"Oh, I don't really remember, I only know that I saved some other people, but I cant remember who, and then I saw a white figure and that's it," said Sango.  
  
Jaken looked at her flustered, "yo......... you don't remember a thing?" he stuttered.  
  
Sango shook her head, and Jaken got up, "I have to go tell Lord Sesshomaru, you stay here," he said as he ran out of the room leaving the door open in his haste.  
  
"What an odd creature," Sango said aloud.  
  
Jaken found Lord Sesshomaru looking over old books in his study, he hated to interrupt his master, and knowing most consequences it was most dreadful. But he had to do it, something mischievous was going on.  
  
"Uh, master Sesshomaru? Sango has reawakened," Said Jaken.  
  
Sesshomaru got up and said, "does she remember what happened?" he asked.  
  
"No, she seems to have had her memory erased," said Jaken, "How? I do not know."  
  
Sesshomaru sighed, "she was doubting who she was, her propose everything, her friends her family, when I used the Tensugia I healed her heart, she wished to forget all of the pain, and so she has," said Sesshomaru.  
  
"What shall we do about her then?" asked Jaken.  
  
"Nothing, she shall stay here with us, she was part of Inu Yasha's band thus a very important part, without her they are weaker making the Tetsugia a more easy prey," said Sesshomaru, as he walked out of his study, Jaken following close by.  
  
When Sesshomaru entered Sango's room, Sango's heart was nearly clenched with joy her savior, it wasn't a dream it was real, suddenly she felt shy.  
  
"Sango, you will stay here and watch over Rin with your life," said Sesshomaru not missing a beat.  
  
Sango bowed her head deeply, "I pledge my life to the young master," she said.  
  
"Jaken, show Sango the extra servant clothes, and take her outside were Rin will be a waiting," said Sesshomaru as he left coolly.  
  
"Right," said Jaken.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Rin chased a butterfly through the garden caught in the glee of the moment, the butterflies colorful wings danced with the light of the risen sun. But she stopped as she saw a young women walking toward her, she had her long black hair pulled into a high ponytail that swayed in the breeze of the day. She was wearing a long blue skirt and a white priestess shirt, she had a sword tied around her dainty waist, she was beautiful, Rin thought.  
  
Rin raced up to the women, this must be Sango, her new babysitter, "Hi, Sango-chan!" Rin said with a goofy smile on her face.  
  
"Hello, Rin," said Sango returning the smile, Rin felt warm, her smile was so kind and caring.  
  
############################  
  
Inu Yasha walked through the battle field, when I disturbing scent drifted through his nose, Sesshomaru had been here, but why? A shiver was sent up his spin in answer to his question, something bad had happened and something inside him said it involved the death of Sango.  
  
He caught his brothers scent and followed it through the twilight.  
  
Okay, I THINK this is a SEMI boring chjapter but next one will rock the socks, they will CLASH! WHAHAHAHA! And they will clash oh so evilly.  
  
REVIEW! 


	3. Trust and Memories

Chapter Three: Trust and Memories  
  
Thanks reviewers! Here is some more story for ya!!!  
  
Sango watched as Rin played on the edge of the forest, picking flowers and dancing gleefully. Sango had to smile at the joyful little girl, she looked so happy, so innocent, Sango sighed trying to remember if she was ever like that. She turned her head up towards the sky, white clouds mingled with the blues. It seemed like a picture, Sango sighed; everything was prefect, completely prefect.  
  
An array of images flashed through Sango's mind, startling her as she sat up from the lush grass startled. She saw herself as a child learning to kill, learning to survive, blurred figures were around her. Glimpses of there faces came through her mind, her father, her brother...........Dead. Blood was seeping form the open wounds in there chest. She saw herself standing above them panting a shivering, a scared look across her blood stained face. She was holding a sword, and on her blade, was the rusted blood of her kin.  
  
Sango winced; she could feel cold tears coming to her eyes. She didn't knew what it meant, but her stomach and mind lurched in pain at everything she had seen. Sango calmed herself with lies; it must have been a kind of trick, once she had calmed her inner fears and whipped away her tears. The salt stung her face as she looked up at the golden sun, but though her main fears were pushed aside one voice inside of Sango, deep inside of her would not forget.  
  
How could you know what you were? What you are? What you are meant to be? You are the killer in the shadows, the huntress hiding in the trees, the warrior on the battle field.  
  
Sango pushed her inner voice aside and continued to stare at the sky, clouding her thoughts. So much that she didn't notice Rin was beside her.  
  
"Sango-chan? Sango-chan, are you okay Sango-chan?" asked Rin, concern filling her eyes.  
  
Sango turned her head at the sound of the little girls voice, Rin had started crying on her lap, whimpering, "oh, Rin-chan, I am so sorry, its okay Rin-chan, I'm alright," soothed Sango as she patted the girls back.  
  
Rin looked up, her eyes her eyes glazed with fresh tears, "Sango-chan? Sango-chan! You're alright! I was so scarred Sango-chan! I kept calling and calling your name, but you weren't answering!" cried Rin-chan as she flung her arms around Sango-chan.  
  
When Sango had finished comforting Rin, Rin handed her a bouquet, "I picked these for you Sango-chan," said Rin with a sweet smile.  
  
"Oh, thank you Rin-chan, I love them, you are so sweet," said Sango as she looked at the flowers in her hands, white lilies were mixed with sakura blossoms, Sango smiled at the little girl.  
  
"And I picked these for Sessy-sama," said Rin showing Sango a bouquet of white lilies.  
  
Sango looked at the girl thoughtfully, "I'm sure he'll love them," said Sango with a hearty smile.  
  
Sango took one of her Sakura blossoms and tucked into Rin's black glossy hair, Rin giggled as she twirled around with glee.  
  
"Just like a princess," said Sango.  
  
Rin broke out with a bright glowing smile, she leaped gracefully over to Sango and placed a white lily behind Sango's hair, "now, we are both princesses," said Rin.  
  
Sango couldn't help but smile at the girl, but their happy moment was interrupted as a screeching sound came form the huge of the forest, "Hello Riiin," the unspoken voice hissed.  
  
Rin screamed and jumped behind Sango, who had already reached for the hilt of her sword.  
  
THE END!!! Well more like TO BE COUNTINUED! Which is even MORE annoying REVIEW! And ya might want to READ it first!  
  
Tooties till next time!!! 


	4. Wake Up

Chapter 4: Wake Up

bows Sorry! Sorry! SORRY! I thought I had put this stupid chapter up a LONG time ago. Thank you to my reviewers! Really sorry, now READ ON! .

Sango couldn't help but smile at the girl, but their happy moment was interrupted as a screeching sound came form the huge of the forest, "Hello Riiin," the unspoken voice hissed.  
  
Rin screamed and jumped behind Sango, who had already reached for the hilt of her sword.

Endless rustling was heard, getting louder and louder form the forest. Rin clung to Sango's waist, as it suddenly went silent. Sango tensed, something wasn't right, she looked around cautiously. Still grasping onto the hilt of her sword, Sango's heart missed a beat as a tall, lanky figure of a girl stepped out of the forest. Her skin was a brown tone, and her eyes were piercing emerald. She walked slowly towards them, swaying her hips to the light breeze. Her long auburn hair swept the ground, it was knotted and wavy with branches and twigs tangled within it. She was wearing a long green robe, her ears were pointed and her nails, sharp and copper looking.

"Who are you?" demanded Sango to the girl.

The girl cocked her head to one side, her expression was absent as if she had left her mind, she was staring at Rin, "Hellllooo Riiiin," she said as she took another step forward, her voice was high pitched and almost squeaky.

Rin drew back behind Sango in panic, "I'vvvee cooomeee ttooo taaake yoou bbaack chillldd," she said, and with that she lunged into a straight attack at Sango.

Sango dodged the woman's copper claws, Sango was caught off balance as she tried to unsheathe her sword as she did so. She fell towards the ground and stumbled over some astern roots.

The deafening cry of Rin as she was lifted from the ground by a snake like branch that had extended itself from a nearby tree rang through Sango's ears as she hurried to get up.

The lady walked towards the struggling Rin with a smirk of triumph upon her face, "your soul is mine child," she hissed into Rin's ear.

Sango had unsheathed her sword as was running towards the girl, dodging and cutting branches and roots that threatened to bind her as well.

The woman leaned in towards Rin and was about to place one of her slender hands upon Rin's face when a swords tip poked out from the woman's stomach.

Sango had plunged her sword into the woman's backside in a desprate attempt to being her down. The women hissed and cursed as her eyes turned into narrow green slits filled with rage and pain. She ripped the sword from her body tearing it form Sango's grip, and threw it across the field.

She turned to Sango, who was crouched on the ground, panting. She bent down and whispered softly into Sango's ear, "I am Emara, Dryad and Ruler of the Forest of Shadows, and you are in my way," Emara then took her hand and scratched Sango across the cheek with her claws.

Roots and branches silently crept toward Sango, who had begun to stand up. The quickly encircled her ankles, legs, body, and arms. Sango took out her dagger as fast as she could and started to furiously hack at the plants. All her attempts failed though as they're were to many.

Eventually, Sango's dagger was knocked out of her hand and fell towards the ground.

Emara picked up the dagger carefully, and walked over to the bound Sango. She smiled sweetly, and held up the dagger. A spot around Sango's stomach was cleared of roots and branches as they retreated for the moment.

Emara dug the blade into Sango's stomach, twisting it harshly once within her body before wreathing it out once again. Sango cringed in pain as she saw her own blood flow from the wound.

"Just returning the favvvvor," said Emara as she tossed the soiled dagger aside and walked back to the still entangled Rin.

Sango clenched her teeth together tightly, trying so hard not to cry out. She had to help Rin, it was her sworn duty.

"Get away from me! Sango-chan! Wake up Sango-chan!" cried Rin as tears began to streak down her face. But Emara placed her hand on Rin's face.

"Now open up child," said Emara harshly to Rin.

Rin shook her head in defiance as more tears fell silently to the ground.

"You will do as I say child," Said Emara beginning to get aggravated.

"DON'T DO IT RIN!" Sango yelled, and began to struggle hopelessly against her bounds, Sango started to kick, swing her arms around with brute force, snapping branches and breaking roots as she went. But no matter what she did more branches just re grew in the others places. When enough branches were broken Sango was able to jump free before new ones set in. And she began to run, ripping through the field.

Sango dove into the ground, rolled and stood up with her sword, then she began to run at Emara, once more. Sango quickly swung her sword and in one clean swipe decapitated Emara, leaving her head to roll on the blood stained grass.

All enchanted branches and such stopped pursuing Sango, and went limp as did the ones binding Rin.

Rin ran up and gave Sango a big hug, "thank goodness Sango-chan! Thank goodness you're alright!" exclaimed Rin as she wiped her face with the sleeve of her kimono.

Just then a screeching laugh came from the now moving mouth of Emara.

Sango pulled Rin behind her and said, "Something isn't right."

Emara's eye's and mouth were still moving within her head. Brnahces and roots slithered along the ground and came to the still moving head, engulfing it.

And they began to rise up and form the body of Emara, but then they were not just branches, they were flesh, and Emara lived once more.

"Silly mortals," she said as she stretched out her legs, "I can not die."

"Everything can die, weather it wants to or not," stated Sango as she gripped her sword tighter.

Emara smirked and lunged at Sango, diving her fingernails into Sango's flesh and taking her flying back into a tree. Sango got up quickly and charged at Emara immediately with her sword sinking it once again into her stomach. Emara lurched, and forced Sango away, clawing at her shoulders. Sango stood up and noticed that Emara had begun to make her way towards Rin.

Sango ran and came between her and the girl just in time, slicing Emara's hand off as it reached. Sango put her sword out, blocking Emara from Rin.

"You may live, just give me the child," said Emara, shaking with rage as she held her open wrist.

Sango did not answer, "You know you can not fight me and protect the child at the same time. You're choices are to either fight me and let the child die, or protect the child and die, or you can hand the child to me now and just walk away," said Emara.

Sango's mind seethed with malice, she was angry because Emara was right. At this rate Rin and her would be dead, but then Sango smirked and turned around, embracing Rin.

"So this is you're choice is it? Protect the child and die? Very well, her soul shall be mine either way," said Emara as she stood up and began to mercilessly slash apart Sango's back. Sending both her and Rin toppling to the ground, Emara continued to slash apart the two, Sango getting all of the hits and acting as a protective shield around Rin.

"Don't let go.....please," whispered Rin still in Sango's embrace.

Just then Emara struck Sango so hard it actually forced Sango to open up her arms and Rin go tumbling to her side. Sango's eyes were closed as a thin line of blood trickled down her skull.

Rin shook Sango's arm, tears once again flowing down her face, Emara slowly wlaking towards her, "Sango-chan, please wake up! Sango-chan!" Rin screamed.

"Come now child, without fuss," said Emara, now standing over the two girls.

Rin hugged Sango's arm, "please Sango-chan...............please, wake up," she whispered.

MUHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHHAHA! Is that okay for chapter size? I didn't want to do a SUPER DUPER LONG ONE! .

SORRY ABOUT THE LOONG WAIT AGAIN! I want the next chapter to be up waaaaay sooner, I just someone to like send me an email if its taking to long, chances are I forgot .

DragonTears: all I have to say to you're review in chapter three is............:P BITE ME! CHAN CHAN SAMA SAMA!!!

BoomBoomBaby: takes out chainsaw bring it on! . Tank you!

Shippouchan: um...hi?

Ello: Tank chu! .

READ AND REVIEW! REMIND ME WHEN TO UPDATE! PEACE! .

Over and out.


	5. Remember Me?

Chapter Five: Remember Me?

Hehehehe, I think I have a subconscious fetish with long waits between chapters

Well, here it is! CHA!

Rin hugged Sango's arm, "please Sango-chan...............please, wake up," she whispered.

I was falling, falling without anyone to catch me. Falling into darkness, alone and left to die.

But for some reason I couldn't, something deep within my soul pulls me back to earth.

Will I ever be released?

Why I must stay, I can't remember.

Images flicker before my eyes, but they have no meaning.

I don't know, will I ever?

I remember a time when I knew who I was.

I remember a time when I was loved.

Who is that calling my name?

A little girl, tugging at my arm.

Or an older girl screaming from the side lines.

Why are they calling my name?

"Please, Sango-chan, please…………wake up," Rin cried in despair as Emara was behind her.

Rin screamed when Emara placed her hand on the little girls shoulder, Rin flung herself onto Sango, hugging her tightly as more tears stained her face.

Emara smiled.

Wake up? Am I dreaming? It this all a dream?

The faces

And the white phantom

All just a nightmare, lurking within my mind?

A horrid nightmare I must break free of.

Who is crying out my name?

Is it the same person tugging at my arm, I can feel her, but why can't I see her?

Footsteps? Who is coming?

A scream? What is wrong?

Wake up? Wake up and die.

Sango's eyes widened as she quickly became aware of what was going on. Sango hopelessly knocked Emara to the ground, in one final desperate attempt. She urged Rin to go towards the castle.

"Go, run Rin, run and get Lord Sesshomaru………..hurry," pressed Sango, Rin nodded dumbly though concern for Sango's life was held within her eyes.

Rin started to run just as Emara was standing up. Sango snapped her head around and focused on her opponent. Sango leaped to her feet and immediately did a round house kick sending Emara aback.

Emara smirked as she soon came charging at Sango, who dodged and tried to steer Emara into a massive trunk of an old tree. She did so, but suffered a wound in her lift forearm.

The battle continued, soon Sango's flesh was in ribbons and Emara was left untouched. For some reason she was not being wounded, no matter how hard she was attacked.

Emara walked slowly over to the panting Sango, who was leaning awkwardly against a tree, trying to stand.

"You are already out of energy, and soon Rin's sweet soul shall be mine," Emara spoke, her words dripping with venom.

Sango wiped the blood form her lower lip and stood shakily releasing her weight from the tree's side, "I have told you, I can not die," repeated Emara.

Sango grimaced; it seemed that Emara has spoken no lies. But yet something kept pulling harshly in the corner of Sango's mind.

Something Emara had said, something…… her wound to the skull must have done something, but what?

Emara swayed to the wind as she walked towards Sango, slowly savoring each painful moment slipping through time.

Emara was? Was a Dryad? Yes, a Dryad wasn't it? But what was it that dryads did? Sango shut her eyes and tried hard to remember.

Inu Yasha trekked up the high mountain, following the foul scent of his kin. But something else lingered in the air, the smell of blood, freshly spilt. But not just anyone's………..Sango's, Inu yasha hastened his pace and soon reached above the peak of the mountain, and was now in a valley, and in the center was Sango, fallen to her knees surrounded by blood stained grass, thought of to be her own.

Inu Yasha grabbed the hilt of the Tetsugia and bounded to where Sango lay.

I looked up at the twisted face of Emara, she was now standing in front of me, holding up her claws menacingly.

"And now, may you receive the end to your forsaken life," Emara said as she drew back her hand, ready to strike.

Sango closed her eyes, she would accept the end to her life with open arms, but something made Sango open her eyes. Just in time to see a blade slice right through Emara's body, leaving her in two strips of coiled skin. White hair flailed around the avenging warrior, his golden eyes wide open.

"Sango?" said the warrior, as he sheathed his sword.

Sango tried to stand but only found herself back on the ground, the young boy finally aided her as she stood. She didn't know what to say, or what to think, she just starred.

Inu yasha saw Sango's expression of puzzlement, "don't you remember me?" he said, eyes flowing with concern and pain.

Sango just continued to stare her eyes wide; she opened her mouth but did not utter a word.

But a rustle behind them made them turn, once again Emara had risen and this time her eyes burned with rage as she glared at Sango and Inu yasha, and raised her claws and barred her fangs. Roots and branches shot up from the earth.

Rin stumbled into Lord Sesshomaru's study, not even bothering to knock. Her face was tear and blood stained, and her kimono torn and soiled.

Sesshomaru looked up, "what is wrong Rin?" he said, trying to mask his astonishment and concern.

"S-s-sango is still out there!" Rin cried out in despair.

NEW CHAPPIE UP SOON!

MERRY CHRISTMAS HAPPY NEW YEAR AND REVIEW!

Over and out.


End file.
